Facebook Poudlard
by Temperance18
Summary: Quand Drago Malefoy défie Harry Potter sur le Facebook Poudlarien, il s'en passe des choses au sein des maisons...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter est désormais ami avec Drago Malefoy

Hermione Granger : Harry ? Mais c'est quoi cette blague ?

Ron Weasley : Vieux, tu déconnes ?

Ginny Weasley : :-O

Harry Potter : C'est pas ma faute ! Il m'a lancé le défi de l'accepter. J'allais pas me défiler !

Hermione Granger : Harry, tu es complètement idiot de faire ce genre de pari !

Drago Malefoy : Granger, toi tu n'oserais jamais !

Pansy Parkinson: Ha ha ha.

Hermione Granger est désormais amie avec Pansy Parkinson

Hermione Granger : Voilà je n'aurais jamais osé , Malefoy !

Ginny Weasley aime ça.

Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et 53 autres ont rejoint le groupe : La maison qui rajoute le plus d'amis de la maison adverse gagner.

Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et Ron Weasley sont désormais amis avec Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott

Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter sont désormais amis avec Pansy Parkinson.

Théodore Nott est désormais ami avec Harry Potter

Harry Potter est désormais ami avec Blaise Zabini.

Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et 53 autres ont rejoint le groupe : Même score. La poisse !

Harry Potter via Sorcier Mobile : est en cours d Histoire de la Magie et se fait chier

Ron Weasley aime ça

Hermione Granger : Prends des notes, cela t'occupera!

Pansy Parkinson : Granger, la grande moralisatrice

Hermione Granger : Parkinson, toi aussi ! Au lieu de te mettre du vernis sur les ongles .

Drago Malefoy : Potter, c est pas le cours qui fait chier, c est toi qui est à chier. Ha ha ha

Harry Potter : La ferme Malefoy !

Hermione Granger : Ca suffit maintenant ! Concentrez-vous sur le cours !

Drago Malefoy : Granger, tu es la seule à écouter. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Facebook toi ? Tu es censé suivre le cours…

Hermione Granger n'est actuellement plus disponible mais vous pouvez lui laissez un message.

Drago Malefoy : adore rabattre le caquet de la Miss-je-sais-tout !

Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott aime ça

Hermione Granger : La ferme, la fouine !

Ginny Weasley aime ça.

Hermione Granger a rejoint le groupe : Faire voler une fouine aussi loin que possible et ne plus jamais la revoir

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aime ça

Ron Weasley est maintenant fan de : Quidditch

Blaise Zabini aime ça

Ginny Weasley : enfin le week-end !

Ron Weasley aime ça

Hermione Granger: Profite pour travailler!

Pansy Parkinson : Granger, on est pas tous comme toi !

Drago Malefoy aime ça

Ginny Weasley : Merci du conseil Hermione mais je vais me détendre ce week-end ! Quidditch!

Harry Potter : Bien raison Gin !

Ron Weasley : Je suis heureux de t'avoir comme soeur !

Ginny Weasley : Tu n'es pas mon frère :p

Hermione Granger : Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce sport ?

Blaise Zabini : Mais c'est LE sport par excellence !

Hermione Granger : N'importe quoi.

Ginny Weasley : Cela me crève de l'écrire mais je suis d'accord avec Zabini. C est LE sport du sport !

Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Théodore Nott aiment ça

Drago Malefoy : Granger, tu fais croire que tu n'aimes pas ce sport parce que tu ne sais pas voler !

Hermione Granger : Malefoy, ce n'est pas moi qui ait payé des pots de vin pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison !

Pansy Parkinson : Outch !

Drago Malefoy : QUOI ? Répète un peu pour voir!

Hermione Granger : Comment veux-tu que je te le répète alors que je ne suis pas en face de toi. Je dirais plutôt de réécrire, mais j'en ai pas besoin Malefoy. Tu n'as qu'à relire mon commentaire du dessus.

Drago Malefoy : Ne joue pas ce jeu là avec moi, Granger ! Je te mets au défi ! Viens sur le terrain, on verra qui attrapera le vif d'or en premier.

Hermione Granger : Non merci Malefoy ! J'ai vu où ton défi que tu avais lancé à Harry nous a menés. A ici ! Je ne veux pas retenter l'expérience. Bon j'ai mieux à faire. Bye !

Drago Malefoy : GRANGER !

Drago Malefoy a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger : Je ne sais pas où tu es mais je finirais bien par te trouver !

Hermione Granger a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy via Sorcier Mobile : Je suis là où je suis. Devine !

Drago Malefoy : Six pieds sous terre, j'espère !

Hermione Granger : Non, à la bibliothèque.

Hermione Granger : adore voir Drago Malefoy se perdre dans les rayonnages. Un sang-pur imparfait ! Quelle ironie :-)

Harry Potter aime ça

Drago Malefoy : Et en quoi je suis imparfait ?

Hermione Granger : Tu n'as pas le sens de l'orientation !

Ginny Weasley : Attends qu'il se décide

Hermione Granger : T'inquiète Gin , il va te le dire. J'en suis sûre !

Ron Weasley : Dire quoi ?

Hermione Granger : Va voir ailleurs Ronald !

Harry Potter est désormais en couple

Hermione Granger aime ça

Ron Weasley : Avec qui ?

Pansy Parkinson : Oui, on aimerait bien savoir nous !

Luna Lovegood : C'est beau l'amour !

Drago Malefoy : C'est Granger ta copine, Potter ?

Hermione Granger : Ne dit pas de conneries Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy : C'est vrai, Granger. Qui voudrait de toi ?

Luna Lovegood : Malefoy, pourquoi tu dis ça ? C est quand même toi qui disait à Blaise Zabini qu'Hermione commençait bien à te plaire.

Théodore Nott aime ça

Drago Malefoy : Ta gueule, Loufoca !

Luna Lovegood : Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'était hier, sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Blaise Zabini : Cramer

Drago Malefoy : Blaise, t es mort !

Ginny Weasley est désormais en couple.

Harry Potter est en couple avec Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter aime ça

Pansy Parkinson : Et ben voilà !

Ron Weasley : QUOI ? Avec ma soeur ?

Pansy Parkinson : Ta soeur ne va pas rester une Sainte-Nitouche toute sa vie Weasley.

Ron Weasley: Harry, tu es fini!

Hermione Granger: Ne fait pas l'enfant Ronald! Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu préférais avoir Harry comme beau-frère que Dean ou encore Seamus.

Dean Thomas : Sympa vieux !

Seamus Finnigan aime ça

Ginny Weasley : Et puis, ça ne te concerne pas !

Hermione Granger est maintenant fan de : Bibliothèque

Drago Malefoy : Tu m'étonnes

Hermione Granger est maintenant fan de : Recevoir des livres pour Noël

Drago Malefoy : Chiant comme cadeau

Hermione Granger : Va enfin pouvoir se reposer

Drago Malefoy : Quoi ? Toi te reposer ? Serais-tu malade Granger ?

Hermione Granger a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy : Tu n as pas finit de commenter mes publications, toi ?

Ron Weasley aime ça

Drago Malefoy : Weasley, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Granger, j'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen de t'emmerder.

Hermione Granger : Tu es désespérant !

Pansy Parkinson et Ginny Weasley ont rejoint le groupe : Avoir une vie sociale

Hermione Granger a rejoint le groupe : Avoir une vie sociale sans fouine

Luna Lovegood a rejoint le groupe : Rencontrer enfin des Nargoles

Théodore Nott : xD

Théodore Nott : est désormais sûr de lui, va enfin se déclarer

Pansy Parkinson aime ça

Blaise Zabini : A qui ?

Théodore Nott est désormais en couple

Luna Lovegood a écrit sur le mur de Théodore Nott : Comment je dois faire ?

Luna Lovegood est désormais en couple avec Théodore Nott

Hermione Granger aime ça

Drago Malefoy : Non mais pince-moi, je rêve !

Drago Malefoy a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger : Aie idiote !

Hermione Granger : Tu as demandé qu'on te pince alors je l'ai fait.

Drago Malefoy : C'était métaphorique, Granger !

Ron Weasley : se sent désormais bien seul !

Pansy Parkinson : Tu as toujours été seul !

Ron Weasley : Sale Serpentard

Pansy Parkinson : Et fière de l'être !

Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy aime ça

Ginny Weasley est désormais fan de : Harry Potter

Hermione Granger : ^^

Harry Potter : Je t'aime Ginny

Ginny Weasley aime ça

Hermione Granger est désormais ami avec Cormac Mclaggen

Cormac Mclaggen aime ça

Cormac Mclaggen a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger : Je suis la bibliothèque. Si tu veux venir…

Hermione Granger : J'arrive tout de suite.

Drago Malefoy a rejoint le groupe : Le grand, le beau, le génialissime, l'incroyable, le doué Drago Malefoy (incommensurable joueur de Quidditch)

Pansy Parkinson aime ça

Théodore Nott : -_-

Blaise Zabini : Je suis d'accord avec toi Théo

Drago Malefoy a rejoint le groupe : Pendre un Gryffondor par les pieds

Drago Malefoy a rejoint le groupe : Noyé un Gryffondor dans le lac de Poudlard

Drago Malefoy : Hait Mcmachin !

Blaise Zabini et Luna Lovegood aime ça

Hermione Granger a écrit sur le mur du groupe : Le grand, le beau, le génialissime, l'incroyable, le doué Drago Malefoy (incommensurable joueur de Quidditch): Arrêter de mentir !

Drago Malefoy : Granger, dit le tout de suite que tu es d'accord.

Hermione Granger : N'importe quoi !

Drago Malefoy : Alors pourquoi tu as rejoint ce groupe ?

Hermione Granger : Je n'ai pas rejoint ce groupe.

Drago Malefoy : Si tu l'as fait, car tu as la possibilité d'écrire sur le mur. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu le supprimes des publications sur ton mur que tu t'enlèves du groupe.

Drago Malefoy : Et voilà je t'ai trouvé dans la liste des membres. Belle capture d'écran, Granger !

Hermione Granger a quitté le groupe : Le grand, le beau, le génialissime, l'incroyable, le doué Drago Malefoy (incommensurable joueur de Quidditch)

Cormac Mclaggen a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger : "cœur"

Hermione Granger : ?

Cormac Mclaggen : Je t'aime

Hermione Granger : Je crois que tu te trompes de mur

Cormac Mclaggen : :-(

Drago Malefoy : va faire un massacre !

Blaise Zabini aime ça

Théodore Nott : Pourquoi ?

Drago Malefoy : Il a osé alors qu'il sait très bien que c'est une chasse gardée

Pansy Parkinson : Bah au lieu de perdre ton temps sur Facebook va la trouver et va péter la gueule de l'autre Gryffon

Blaise Zabini : Bien vu !

Blaise Zabini : Avis la population, va y avoir du grabuge. Serpentard vs Gryffondor. Les paris sont ouverts !

Hermione Granger : Quelle belle soirée!

Drago Malefoy, Ginny Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça

Drago Malefoy : Tout le plaisir était pour moi :-D

Hermione Granger aime ça

Cormac Mclaggen a rejoint le groupe : Se retrouver à l'infirmerie, perdre une fille et se retrouver entourer d'une dizaine d'autres

Zacharia Smith aime ça

Hermione Granger : commence à ouvrir les yeux et aime ce qu'elle découvre

Drago Malefoy aime ça

Drago Malefoy : Dit-le que tu m'aimes, tout simplement ^^

Hermione Granger : On discute en MP ?

Drago Malefoy : D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite!

Drago Malefoy : AVIS A LA POPULATION FEMININE, arrêté de me rajouter sur facebook ! De toute façon, je n'accepte plus personne à présent. Je suis réservé !

Hermione Granger aime ça

Drago Malefoy est désormais en couple.

Hermione Granger est désormais en couple.

Drago Malefoy est en couple avec Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy aime ça

Luna Lovegood : Je l'avais dit !

Théodore Nott : Enfin !

Harry Potter : Mouais

Ginny Weasley : :-D

Blaise Zabini : Héhé ^^

Ron Weasley : Mon Dieu ! :-O

Pansy Parkinson : Je te comprends Weasley


	2. Chapter 2

Ron Weasley: Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire…

Harry Potter aime ça

Ginny Weasley: Faudra bien que tu t'y fasses un jour, Ron.

Harry Potter: Mais c'est à propos de ta sœur et moi ou bien de…

Ron Weasley: Ne prononce pas son nom!

Hermione Granger: C'est vraiment très sympa de ta part, Ronald.

Ron Weasley: Pansy Parkinson, sors de ce corps!

Hermione Granger: Idiot!

Pansy Parkinson: Et je vaux mieux que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout quand même!

Hermione Granger: Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué?

Drago Malefoy: Ne prends pas en compte ce que les autres peuvent dire, chérie! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si leurs avis comptaient…

Harry Potter: On est quand même ses amis, Malefoy! N'essaie pas de nous évincer de sa vie.

Drago Malefoy: De toute façon, Hermione est à moi.

Harry Potter: Non à nous!

Ron Weasley: A nous!

Drago Malefoy: Potter, Hermione est à moi et de toute façon tu as ta rouquine! Weasley, je pensais que tu pouvais plus entendre parler de ma femme?!

Ron Weasley: Ta femme?

Drago Malefoy: Bien sûr. Nous sommes bientôt à la fin de notre septième année et je compte bien lui passer la bague au doigt!

Hermione Granger: Mais sûrement pas!

Drago Malefoy: Quoi?! Bien sûr que si!

Harry Potter: Tu ne forceras pas Hermione à quoi que ce soit, Malefoy.

Ron Weasley: Certainement pas!

Hermione Granger: Vous me saoulez tous! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre!

Drago Malefoy a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger: Je suis désolé! Promis, la bague restera ranger jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Hermione Granger: N'espère pas que j'aurais changé d'avis à la fin de l'année!

Drago Malefoy: Je m'en occuperais moi-même!

Hermione Granger: Mais on est ensemble que depuis quatre mois et tu veux déjà qu'on se marie?!

Drago Malefoy: Mon amour pour toi est sans limites!

Luna Lovegood aime ça

Blaise Zabini: J'ai toujours du mal à te voir comme ça… Un mec aimant quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. HAHAHA

Théodore Nott: Blaise, t'es quand même un peu lourd parfois.

Hermione Granger: Zabini, prochaine fois garde tes commentaires inutiles pour toi. Drago, il n'empêche que c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Je ne connais même pas encore tes parents (enfin personnellement) et toi non plus tu ne connais pas encore les miens.

Drago Malefoy: Cela peut s'arranger si ce n'est que ça…

Drago Malefoy est désormais amis avec Jane Granger et Jean Granger.

Hermione Granger: Drago!

Drago Malefoy: Mais quoi?! Tu m'as dit que je ne connaissais pas encore tes parents et maintenant c'est chose faite!

Hermione Granger: C'est vraiment une drôle de façon de faire connaissance avec ses beaux-parents…

Jane Granger: Nous sommes ravis de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur le nom de ton petit-ami, Hermione. Invite-le donc à la maison la prochaine fois.

Jean Granger: Certainement! Et nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire mon garçon. N'espère pas avoir ma fille si facilement. Tu dois encore faire tes preuves! Hermione, sache que je ne cautionne nullement cette union.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ça

Drago Malefoy: …

Drago Malefoy vous a suggéré Narcissa Malefoy et Lucius Malefoy comme amis.

Lucius Malefoy a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy: Drago! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que cela signifie?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as proposé cette sang-de-bourbe comme ami?! Et je te signale que ce site a eu un bug car sur ton profil il est noté que tu es en couple avec elle.

Narcissa Malefoy: Chéri, fais attention à tes propos! Ce n'est pas prudent de marquer des propos racistes sur des sites publics… Et je pense qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un bug. N'est-ce pas Drago?

Drago Malefoy: Mère, vous avez tout compris. Père, laissez-moi vous présenter Hermione Granger, ma future femme.

Lucius Malefoy: Narcissa, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux di… y"é(ç!è'"(àé&ç!&àçè('è!§"'(!çèàéç"!'!"èé(ç!§"éè§ç!'(àé"ç!')à&é'oiazjdipezfpé"nr^çefy"éijbt'^çuyrt'"h^çuerth'^'"ç!ut^"i&^t!yreti^'"içgy)!'"çyti"'ut)'"!§uio"'^gfiy"'^tnîreyg^'t"ônitiryeth^'"it.

Drago Malefoy: Père?!

Narcissa Malefoy: Ce n'est rien, Drago. Ton père s'était évanoui sur son clavier. Il n'a vu que ton commentaire une fois qu'il ait commencé à écrire. Je pense qu'il aura besoin de temps pour digérer cette nouvelle.

Hermione Granger: …

Hermione Granger a écrit sur le mur de Drago Malefoy: Je croise les doigts pour que cela se passe mieux la prochaine fois…

Lucius Malefoy: Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois! Drago, j'exige que tu te sépares de cette sang-de… de cette fille! Tu vaux mieux qu'elle!

Jean Granger: Vous osez insinuez que ma fille n'est pas assez bien pour votre famille, espèce de sale prétentieux de sorciers?!

Lucius Malefoy: Je n'insinue pas, je constate!

Jean Granger: Comment osez-vous!

Drago Malefoy a écrit sur le mur d'Hermione Granger: Je crois que c'est raté…

Jane Granger: Courage, les enfants!

Narcissa Malefoy: Il faut juste attendre qu'ils se calment…


End file.
